Boarding School Madness
by PychoDoughnut
Summary: Now how can the master of the clow cards get away with good grades, good looks, and living in a boarding school? Can she even pull it off? But what’s up with this new guy who’s afraid of women?
1. Retards R US

**Disclaimer:** I obviously don't own CCS, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction….

**Author's Note:** I just needed to write a Card Captors fic! My and my friend were going around school singing the card captors song…haha. You wouldn't believe the looks people gave me…cuz im one of those mellow people who don't really give a damn…but hey, it was funny I guess.

* * *

**Boarding School Madness**

Sakura was your average 15-year-old girl. She was average height, had light brown hair, green eyes, athletic, smart… she was also master of the clow cards.

Being a magical person wasn't very easy, especially if you have to sneak out all the time and you go to a boarding school. A strict boarding school. With uniforms, Rules…

Sakura woke up in the morning. It was Saturday and her roomie and best friend/ accomplice was curled up in a ball, sleeping in her bed. Sakura got up and stretched. She was always the first one up.

She walked idiotically around the room, not really understanding what her brain was telling her.

BATHROOM! GO TO THE BATHROOM! 

Sakura walked around the room, then out to the girl's bathrooms. She really needed a cup of coffee.

After finishing up in the bathroom, she went back into her/ Tomoyo's dorm. She was awake making coffee.

"Mornin' Kura."

"Mornin Moyo." They both yawned and sniffed the awakening aroma of coffee.

"Ahh…"

Tomoyo's and Sakura's room was the best dorm in the school. It had nice a décor. They had a microwave, 16" TV, DVD player, X box, PS2, mini-fringe, huge closets…

Tomoyo's family was filthy rich, so she always had the best of everything. Sakura just so happened to be her best friend since forever, so of course she came too. Most students loved to hang out in their room, but too bad for them!

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on their bean bag chairs wearing their pajamas. Sakura's were pink and black, Tomoyo's were blue and black.

"So." Tomoyo said, half asleep. "What do ya…uh…" She stopped and thought.

Last night was hectic. Sakura captured the Illusion card and it was freakiest thing they did. Tomoyo got it all on tape too. They came back to the dorms at 3:00am, and Sakura woke up 3 hours later.

"You know what…shut the curtains, we need to sleep. And besides, its Saturday. We can get away with it." Sakura said.

"Yea, your right. Night Sakura." Tomoyo closed the thick yet stylish curtains and plopped into her bed.

"Night Tomoyo!" Sakura said, and turned off the lights and shut the door. The room was completely dark. She flopped back into her bed and fell asleep.

Five Hours Later

Sakura and Tomoya woke up again at 11:00am. It wasn't a bad time, most of the student on their floor were waking up now.

"Morning Moya!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Morning Kura!" Tomoyo said. They laughed. They got away with everything.

* * *

**A/N:** I dunno wear im going with this, but I'll think of something. Its like 3:00am now and I should go to sleep. So…review please! 


	2. Saturday Morning

**Disclaimer: Once again I denounce my ownership to CCS. I gave it to the people of CLAMP. Lol I'm just kidding. IT'S STILL MINE, MUHAHAHAHA**

**(I don't own CCS) **

**Author's Note: I read the last chapter… it was… really… retarded. Ha, made me laugh though. ANYWAYS I had the 2nd chapter (this one) already done… and the 3rd and 4th too. But unfortunately, they were pretty retard. Plus they are on my ULTRA SHITTY computer, so I have no way of transferring. O well. **

**Rating: T (Pg-13)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: Now how can the master of the clow cards get away with good grades, good looks, and living in a boarding school? Can she even pull it off?**

x

x

x

**Boarding School Madness**

x

x

x

It was 10:37am at the Wasabi Institute. The sleepy yawns of students could be heard throughout the dorms of the little people. Or at least all of the normal students were waking up at this time. Most of the nerds and geeks woke up at the break of dawn in order to play on their computer/video game set.

So only about three rooms were filled with normal students.

Here's a little background on the dorms. Every dorm had two bunk beds and occupied four students each. Each dorm either had all boys or all girls. The rooms were painted a crème/white color and had two desks inside, and a window with old dirty blinds covering it.

(a/n: ahahaha Wasabi…. HAPPY 420! hehe)

But of course, there was an exception. There was always an exception.

The dorm of Miss Sakura and Miss Tomoyo only had two people living inside, had dark purple walls, had a window covered with two curtains that where sheer black and sheer pink.

Anyway.

Wasabi institute was not a school to be taken lightly. It had a hard grading system and a horrible curriculum. If a student wanted to attend Wasabi Institute, they would have to be smart, rich, or talented. Or all three.

(a/n: if ya don't know what 420 is…. AHAHAHAHAHA)

So on with the story.

x

x

x

Sakura and Tomoyo woke up for the second time this morning.

"Morning Moya!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Morning Kura!" Tomoyo said. They laughed.

Sakura got up and walked over to their mini-kitchen thing.

"Eww." Sakura grimaced.

"What?" Tomoyo asked while brushing her hair.

"Cold coffee. Yucky!" Sakura complained. She looked at Tomoyo for a solution to her non-existent problem.

"Um, do you want to go to the cafeteria and grab some grub?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Sure!"

Sakura and Tomoyo slipped on their slippers and headed out to the cafeteria.

* * *

a/n: ahh! this was way too short, sry! i wanted it to get out before 420 was over, hehe. 


	3. The new guy

**Disclaimer: Once again I denounce my ownership to CCS. I gave it to the people of CLAMP. Lol I'm just kidding. IT'S STILL MINE, MUHAHAHAHA**

**(I don't own CCS) **

**Author's Note: I read the last chapter… it was… really… shittyily short. (ha! My new word, shittyily!) Im sooooo sorry, I'll make this… longerish. **

**Rating: T (Pg-13)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: Now how can the master of the clow cards get away with good grades, good looks, and living in a boarding school? Can she even pull it off? But what's up with this new guy who's afraid of women?**

x

x

x

**Boarding School Madness**

x

x

x

Tomoyo and Sakura walked about ten minutes in the freezing cold to get over to the cafeteria.

It was a chilly Saturday winter day, and it looked like it was about to snow.

(a/n: lets warm up with some wasabi! LMFAO)

"Gosh its sooo c-c-cold!" Sakura chattered. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and thin pants. So was Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement and they rushed to the cafeteria.

x

x

x

_In the Cafeteria_

x

x

x

"Hoeee!" Sakura cried as she walked in the cafeteria. "Its so much warmer in here!"

"Hai! Lets go get some food." Tomoyo said, and Sakura agreed.

They raided the kitchen area which had all the heated food. Sakura stood under one of the heater lights, next to a sign that said "NO STEALING FOOD"

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Warming my ears!" Sakura said. Tomoyo raised her eyebrows.

"What? It works! You try it!" Sakura suggested.

And so Tomoyo and Sakura, the two top student in the class, were seen standing under the heater lights, warming their ears.

…

"Hey Sakura, I bet we can use some food in our room." Tomoyo said devilishly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Sakura said.

Tomoyo grinned evilly.

"We should go to the store then." Sakura said.

Tomoyo 'sweat dropped'. "No, we don't need to go to the store!"

Sakura's face was blank. "What? I don't get it. Where are we gonna get food then?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Sakura, you are so impenetrable."

Sakura glared. "Hey, I know big words too!"

Tomoyo smiled her happy cheerful smile and said, "We can just take some food from here, it'll be easier."

"Oh!" Sakura peeped. Then she smiled innocently. "Okay, lets do it!"

Snickering like idiots, Tomoyo and Sakura stuffed as much packaged good food into their shirts.

"Ehehehehe…"

They had those little cereal boxes, juice, doughnuts, sushi, (a/n: sushi for breakfast! Why not? lol), fruit, those little sweet things…

The two girls were on their way out of the cafeteria until Tomoyo saw a sign that she liked.

"NO STEALING FOOD" it read.

"Hey Sakura, isn't that sign awesome?" She whispered to Sakura, slowing down.

Sakura laughed. "It'll be great in our room, so those stupid boys won't steal our food."

Tomoyo blushes. "Or Kero. He wipes our stash in like… an hour."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Now why was she blushing?

Whatever.

Tomoyo had already ripped the sign off the wall.

"LET'S GO!" Tomoyo giggled like mad, and they ran out of the cafeteria before anyone noticed.

x

x

x

_Hallway_

x

x

x

The girls were blubbering like stupid idiots.

"I can't believe you stole the sign!" Sakura shrieked with laughter.

Tomoyo rubbed her nails on her shirt. "I do what I can." She flipped her hair in that "I'm so great" way.

"KINOMOTO! DIJIBOUTI!" (a/n: pronounced: di-ja-booty) Someone said. Sakura froze and almost pissed in her pants, but Tomoyo was a little calmer.

"Its Daidouji!" She said, irritated. "I'm NOT A STATE IN AFRICA!" Then she realized who it was.

It was SaNnOsUKe, the head master of the school.

"Oh." Tomoyo grunted.

"Crap." Sakura whimpered. They were caught. Good bye, good girl mask.

"My apologies." Said SaNnOsUKe. He was a fat-ish guy, dark grey hair, double chin and a bald stop on top of his head.

Sakura heard Tomoyo whimper.

"S-so SaNnOsUKe, I mean.. Yamamoto-san. Wh-what can we do for you on this… unpleasantly cold morning?" Sakura said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. It made a crunching sound. She wanted to press the fact that

it was cold, and

they where wearing pj's

"Oh! Yes yes, I know you two are very busy students, studying, doing homework… I was wondering, since you seem to have great social skill, if you could…"

And that when it happened.

CRIGNSDFSJGLSFJLDSGDF….

Most the materials in Tomoyo shirt spilled out and hit the hard cement ground.

Tomoyo blinked.

She ran down the hall.

Tomoyo dropped a bottle of fruit juice and it rolled toward Sakura and SaNnOsUKe. They stared at her as she waddled. You could see an outline of a square protruding from her pants.

Sakura giggled.

CLANK!

"Shit!" Tomoyo said, the sign fell out of her pants.

"Heh heh…" Sakura snorted.

SaNnOsUKe looked at Sakura. "ANYWAY, I would like you to escort a new student around. Show him the school and have him acquainted with the other student. Will you do it?"

"Yes…"

"Good! Come by my office at around 1:00pm and I will-"

"Agreed." Sakura said before he could talk about Tomoyo. "Good day, Yamamoto-san." She took off.

x

x

x

_Room_

x

x

x

Sakura burst into laugher as she entered her bedroom. She dropped all the food onto her bed.

"You retard!" She chortled. Tomoyo was VERY pale.

"Wh-what did h-he s-s-ay?" She said. Tomoyo's behavior could get her kicked out of Wasabi.

"He wants to see you in his office at 1:00." Sakura said seriously.

"WHAT?" She squeaked.

Sakura looked at her with sad eyes.

"He also said to put back the sign."

Tomoyo gasped inwardly, making the oddest noise.

"JUST KIDDING!" Sakura grinned. "He didn't mention anything."

"WHAT? You… you-" Tomoyo smacked Sakura with a pillow.

"Oh…. You did NOT just do that." Sakura said.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They bellowed, and got into a feathery fight.

x

x

_Later_

x

x

Sakura already told Tomoyo about the new guy, and asked if she wanted to come. Tomoyo declined, and said that she'd burn the new videotape of Sakura and the illusion card into a DVD. Sakura said okay and changed her cloths.

She had her hair down and strait. It was light brown and went a little past her shoulders. She wore jeans and a cute light pink long sleeved shirt, and a black blazer. She had one of those ear warmers that went around your head like a head band.

Sakura was at the door. "Sure you down wanna visit SaNnOsUKe, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

She snorted. "I think I'll pass." She was putting up the "NO STEALING FOOD" sign above the fridge.

"Alright, have fun!" Sakura blew a kiss. Tomoyo smiled a girly smile and did too.

x

x

Sakura walked down the open halls of the Institute. It was still cold, and little tiny flakes of snow began to fall.

"Snow!" Sakura thought happily. She skipped over to SaNnOsUKe's office to escort this new guy.

As she approached the office, an odd feeling came over her…

"Clow Card?" She said to herself. "Naaw…'

She must have been constipated or something.

Sakura made her way to the creepy main building where the principal's office was. She climbed up the never ending path of stairs.

When she got to the top, she slugged over to the principal's office.

Another feeling crept over her. It was stronger than the last time.

"Whoa." She said aloud, and looked around. Nothing.

She opened the door to find SaNnOsUKe sitting on his chair. The office was white and average size. There were bookshelves filled with books, pictures, "awards". There were two black filing cabinets in a corner and windows with blinds over them. SaNnOsUKe's desk was in the middle of the room and two chairs in front of it. There was also another seat that was taken by some guy facing the other way.

"Miss Kinomoto!" SaNnOsUKe exclaimed.

"Koonichiwa, Yamamoto-san." Sakura bowed. She was a good, polite student, or at least that's what everyone thought.

A chill ran down her spine. What was up with today?

"This is the new student-" SaNnOsUKe was saying. The guy sitting in the chair turned around and looked like Sakura.

More like a death glare.

"- Syaoran Li. He's from China, and another thing-"

The new guy, Syaoran, kept staring at Sakura. She was a little shocked, but didn't want to do anything bad in front of SaNnOsUKe.

"-a bit gynophobic and doesn't talk much-"

Sakura cut SaNnOsUKe off. "Gynophobia? Isn't that…"

She paused.

"… Fear of women?" Sakura chuckled.

Syaoran glared. Still.Sakura laughed under her breath.

"No wonder he keeps glaring!"

* * *

a/n: lol 


	4. Roomies

**Disclaimer: Once again I denounce my ownership to CCS. I gave it to the people of CLAMP. Lol I'm just kidding. IT'S STILL MINE, MUHAHAHAHA**

**(I don't own CCS) **

**Author's Note: I read the last chapter… it was… really… shittyily short. (ha! My new word, shittyily!) Im sooooo sorry, I'll make this… longerish. **

**Rating: T (Pg-13)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Summary: Now how can the master of the clow cards get away with good grades, good looks, and living in a boarding school? Can she even pull it off? But what's up with this new guy who's afraid of women?**

x

x

x

**Boarding School Madness**

x

x

x

Sakura and the new guy who was scared of girls, Syaoran, walked out of the principal's office.

"So!" Sakura chirped. "How do you like Wasabi?"

Syaoran was silent.

"Um… well, I guess no one really likes this school. Its really stupid, but the work load is really hard." Sakura continued.

She skipped down the stairs. Syaoran, on the other hand, walked down like he was working his way towards hell.

He stared at Sakura as she skipped down the stair. He didn't think she was so smart, since it was snowing and the ground was a little slippery.

"Hoee!" Syaoran watched Sakura slipped down the stairs. She landed strait on her butt.

He chuckled a little, but Sakura didn't notice.

Sakura popped right back up as if nothing happened. She brushed herself off and cleared her thought.

"Stupid Girl." Syaoran thought.

"Anyway…" Sakura continued, a little red in the face. "Yeah. Lemme see your papers."

She grabbed the papers Syaoran was holding and looked at them.

"Hm …You are in dorm 12-C." She cocked her head up. "You're across the hall from me!" She exclaimed.

Syaoran flinched. "Aw great, I life across from this moron." He thought. "But she has an odd aura…"

Sakura took his silence as a token of his fear of women, and she was a woman, so he was scared of her. She thought it was kind of funny that this guy was afraid of girls. He was probably gay too.

But it didn't explain this weird feeling she got from him.

(a/n: no, she doesn't like him)

"Mondays you have… biology, first block, break, then Japanese. Well, I can take you since I have those classes too." Sakura said, looking at Syaoran's schedule.

He sighed inwardly.

"Then algebra 2… I have that. Hmm…." Sakura turned her head to Syaoran. "Hey Li, we have the same classes!" He looked at her, not really caring. "Great." He thought sarcastically.

"-except you have another math class. Sheesh! How can you have 2 in one day? I _hate_ math!" Sakura started complaining.

"Don't you ever shut up?" He thought aloud. Oops.

Sakura shot a look at him. "So you do talk! Wow, you sure are full of surprises." Sakura giggled to herself. And he was afraid of girls…

"And you can't be quiet." Syaoran said.

"Yes I can!" Sakura said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Syaoran chuckled. "Yeah right. I bet your just another stupid girl who glomps every guys she likes and will talk about anything."

Sakura felt her eye twitch. "Oh your just mad because I can get a guy and you cant." She retorted.

Syaoran looked at her, slightly amused. "And why would I want a guy?"

"Because your gay!" She exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" Syaoran argued.

"Well, if your scared of girls, you probably wont like them, so you must like guys. You're gay!"

"I'm not gay!" He roared, and Sakura laughed. "And I'm not afraid of girls!"

"Uhuh. Sure." Sakura grinned.

"Stopped assuming so much, your just making an ass out of yourself." He said.

"Ha! Well you're the one who thought I was a stupid girls who glomps every guy I see!" Sakura shot back.

They walked up the stairs.

"No, I _think_ you _are_." Syaoran replied calmly.

Sakura clenched her fists.

"Well here's your room!" She said sweetly. Syaoran was right in front of a closed door and didn't expect what she was going to do next.

She placed her foot on his back and shoved him into the door.

"Oof!" He grunted. He clenched his teeth and turned abound, furious.

She was gone.

"Arg! Stupid girl." He mumbled, and open the door. He walked inside his room, slamming it shut.

x

x

_Tomoyo_

x

x

Tomoyo was sitting at her computer, downloading the video she took the night before. She watched the movie in pure admiration. Kero, the little stuff animal look alike was sitting on Sakura's bed, surrounded by nachos and playing video games.

"Whoa! I got a chill!" Kero said, before continuing with his game.

"I can turn up the heater." Tomoyo suggested.

"No… its not that… Oh well." Kero played his game.

"_Power of magic, power of Right! Surrender the Blade, the sword of Light! Release!" Sakura called, and her long wand thing turned into a sword. _

(a/n: I dunno if that's right, I just found it on some site)

_Sakura went around chasing herself, until the other her turned into-_

"I'm not gay!" Tomoyo heard someone say from down stairs. Sounded like a guy…

"What was that?" Kero asked, not moving his eyes away from the TV. "Oh! Die, die! Oh, COME ON!"

"It was probably the new guy. Sakura went out to fetch him before you woke up." Tomoyo shrugged it off and clicked the mouse.

The C: drive of the computer ejected, and the DVD popped out. She took a hold of it and wrote with a permanent marker, " + ILLUSION"

"Wells, here's your room!" Tomoyo heard Sakura say.

"Oh, I think she might like this new guy, maybe…" Tomoyo said,

BAM!

"Oof!"

It sounded as if someone was trying to break down the door to the other room.

Tomoyo and Kero turned around.

"What was that!" They said at the same time.

Just then, Sakura slipped into the room. She smiled a big smile.

"I don't like the new guy!" She said happily.

Tomoyo placed the DVD into a case and slipped it into a CD holder. "Why not?"

"Because. He is totally arrogant. He is gynophobic too." Sakura said.

"Meaning…" Kero said.

"He's scared of girls." Tomoyo answered.

Tomoyo and Sakura were so smart!

"That's right! And I think he's gay too." Sakura added.

Kero choked on the nacho he was eating.

"Kero? KERO!" Sakura gasped.

Tomoyo and Sakura ran back and forth, not knowing what do do. They COULD give him the Heimlich maneuver, but he was to small, so what?

"Water!"

"Water?" The two girls ran to the fridge.

"We only have soda!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Kero was tuning purple.

"Ahhh!"

"Clow cards! Use the clow cards!"

"YES!"

Kero was rolling on the bed, coughing and gasping.

"AHH!"

Sakura called upon the erase card.

"MOVE CARD! REMOVE THE FOOD STUCK IN KERO-CHAN'S THROAT! RELESE AND DISPELL!"

…

Kero sat on the bed, huffing and puffing. He took the soda the girls gave him and drank it.

He sighed.

"So. Time for lunch, hai?" He said.

Sakura and Tomoyo crashed to the floor, anime style.

x

x

_Syaoran_

x

x

Li Syaoran was sitting down in the principals office of his new school. He was waiting for Kinomoto Sakura to escort him around the school.

"Miss Kinomoto is the top student at the school. She is very diligent and very easy to get along with. " Yamamoto told Syaoran. "Her scores even top the highest at your old school."

Syaoran nodded. Impressive.

"So your mother told me that you have gynophob-"

Just then, the door burst open.

"Miss Kinomoto!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Koonichiwa, Yamamoto-san." Kinomoto said. She was a pretty girl, Syaoran thought. But her sensed something about her. He stared. Clow cards? Possibly.

"This is the new student, one of the top students from his school, Li Syaoran. He's from China, and another thing, I have his schedule, will you please show him where his classes are? Oh, and his mother told me that he- he is a bit gynophobic and doesn't talk much-" Yamamoto was saying.

Sakura cut Yamamoto off. "Gynophobia? Isn't that…"

She paused.

"… Fear of women?" Sakura chuckled.

Syaoran glared. Wait. Yamamoto just called him gynophobic? Fear of women! He was _NOT_ afraid of women! Sure, his sisters did scare him _sometimes_, but that was only his sisters!

Syaoran rubbed his forehead. This was going to be very interesting.

x

x

Sakura shoved Syaoran into the door.

"Oof!" He turned around, but she was gone.

"Arg! Stupid girl." He mumbled, and opened the door. He walked inside his room, slamming it shut.

"Grr… Stupid Kinomoto. She's so weird." Syaoran muttered to himself.

He looked at his room.

There were two wooded bunk beds, one on the left, and one on the right. The left top bunk had dark blue sheets that were nicely made. The bottom bunk was orange sheets and was sloppily made. On the right, the top bunk was bare, except for Syaoran's stuff that lied on top. The bottom bunk wasn't even visible since there were black blankets hanging off the sides, hiding it.

One the other side of the room, there were two desks with a computer on each of them. They were both messy and were littered with old food wrappings.

The room was a bit messy, the walls were a dull crème color, and it smelled funky. But, Syaoran found it… calming.

A boy popped his head from behind the bunk fort. He had dirty blond hair and grey eyes. He was very handsome too.

(a/n: Syaoran didn't think he was handsome, that was all me, haha)

"Who the fuck are you?" He guy said. There was a slapping sound then "–OW! Faggot!"

"It must be the new guy." Someone said.

"Oh." The blond guy laughed.

Syaoran stood where he was.

The black blanket came down, revealing two other guys and a TV.

"Welcome, new guy!" One guy said. He had brown hair and dark eyes. "I'm Ibaraki Toshi. Call me Toshi."

"I'm Kobayashi Goro." The first guy said. "Call me whatever you want." He added.

The third guy had dark hair, kind of bluish, and blue eyes. He wore glasses too. Syaoran had a weird feeling about him.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Was all he said.

They all stared at Syaoran.

Normally, he wouldn't have said anything at all, but he was going to live with them for the next nine months, so he talked.

"Li Syaoran." He said. "I don't care whatever you call me."

"So, are you the guy whose supposedly not gay?" Toshi smirked.

Syaoran groaned. "You all heard that?"

They nodded.

"Damn. Well, I was talking to Kinomoto Sakura, and she-"

Goro's face brightened and he cut Syaoran off. "Kinomoto! You were actually TALKING to Kinomoto?" Goro was in a daze. "You lucky fuck!"

Syaoran blinked. "What? What's so great about her?"

"Whats so great? She's like... the- the smartest, prettiest, sexiest girl in the school school!" Goro gushed.

Syaoran snorted. If she was the smartest, then the other girls where pretty stupid.

"Okay, whatever." Syaoran said.

"What? You don't like her? You donkey raping shit eater, everyone likes her!"

Syaoran shrugged and slid with stuff from off the door.

"Hey were you the one who banged the door?" Toshi asked.

Syaoran scowled. "Yes, that was because of Kinomoto."

Goro's eyes widened as her walked over to sit on the orange bed. "Kinomoto banged you into a door?" He gasped.

Eroil chuckled and Syaoran unpacked his stuff.

What interesting roommates.Especially Eriol.

Syaoran had a strange feeling about him...

* * *

a/n: that was fun to write! okay, lets take a vote.. who thinks Toshi should be gay? (silence) GOSH DARN YOU PPL! i think im gonna raise the rating vuz of all the harsh upcoming language, hehe. review plz! 


End file.
